


Thor não deveria ser deixado sozinho na Torre Stark

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 100 Days Science Boyfriends Challenge, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Sex Tapes, Voyeurism
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony e Bruce deixam Thor sozinho com um controle remoto.<br/>Ele descobre coisas que não deveria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor não deveria ser deixado sozinho na Torre Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Thor shouldn't be left alone in Stark Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/522187) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



> Escrita para a Prompt 20 do 100 Days Science Boyfriends Challenge: Thor visits Tony and Bruce. Technology still confuses him (Thor visita Tony and Bruce, tecnologia ainda o confunde).  
> http://thescienceboyfriends.tumblr.com/

Quando Tony declarou que sua torre estaria sempre aberta para qualquer um de seus companheiros de time, esperava que Bruce aceitasse o convite. O que não esperava era que Thor resolvesse passar por lá, ainda mais sem ter nenhum motivo em especial para a visita além de reencontrar seus amigos midgardianos.

 

E esperava menos ainda ter de passar uma hora tentando convencer Thor de que JARVIS não era um tipo de entidade espiritual malígna.

 

“Não seja enganado pelos maus espíritos, meu companheiro de armas.”

 

“IA. IA, não espírito malígno. E, pela última vez, ele é perfeitamente seguro.”

 

“Vozes que surgem de lugar nenhum são produto de feitiçaria poderosa... Como as caixas mágicas que transportam a voz para lugares distantes.”

 

Tony revirou os olhos, e teriam continuado com a discussão por um bom tempo se Bruce não tivesse resolvido parar de abafar o riso e ajudar.

 

“JARVIS é uma antiga entidade protetora da Casa Stark, Thor. Não há motivos para se preocupar, ele nunca faria nada que não lhe fosse ordenado.”

 

Tony olhou-o com indignação, como se tivesse acabado de cometer sacrilégio. Mas a explicação pareceu acalmar Thor.

 

“Oh, então essas vozes chamadas de IA são espíritos protetores do seu povo?”

 

“Exatamente.” respondeu com o rosto surpreendentemente sério.

 

“Amigo de ferro, por que não explicou isso antes?”

 

“Aqui, Thor.” disse atirando um controle remoto com mais de uma centena de botões. “Por que você não assiste um pouco de tv?” perguntou enquanto puxava Bruce para fora da sala.

 

“JARVIS pode ajudar você, é só chamar o nome dele. O espírito vive em toda torre.” declarou enquanto era arrastado.

 

Quando Thor já não podia os ouvir, Tony começou a gritar indignado.

 

“JARVIS? Um espírito? Onde está a sua ciência?”

 

Bruce riu e enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços.

 

“Em termos de tecnologia, Thor é pior do que uma criança. Só quis dar uma explicação que ele poderia entender e que se aproximasse da realidade.”

 

“Que se aproximasse da realidade?”

 

“Vamos fazer um acordo. Quando você conseguir explicar para ele o que é um telefone, explico sobre o JARVIS.”

 

Na verdade, não era um bom acordo. Tony já vinha tentando explicar telefones praticamente desde que conheceu Thor, mas até agora o máximo que qualquer um conseguiu fazer ele entender era que não eram perigosos e que nenhum feiticeiro estava por trás deles. Mas como ainda defendia que ciência e magia eram a mesma coisa, nada o convencia de que não eram mágicos.

 

Vendo que Tony precisava de um pouco de persuasão, Bruce aproximou-se ainda mais para beijá-lo, o que fez com que ambos se esquecessem de Thor.

 

“Tony, o Thor está muito quieto.” disse Bruce mais de uma hora depois. “A gente não deveria ver o que ele está fazendo?’

 

Tony, que descansava em uma muito confortável posição entre as pernas de Bruce e com a cabeça em seu peito, não se importava muito com o que Thor poderia estar fazendo. Mas como deixar ele sozinho enquanto se divertia com Bruce já fazia dele um anfitrião não muito bom, resolveu ir se vestir.

 

Thor ainda estava assistindo tv, aparentemente muito entretido pelo que quer que estivesse passando. Quando ouviram um longo e familiar gemido, os olhos de Tony e Bruce se voltaram para a tela, para encontrar uma cena muito familiar.

 

“Você disse que tinha colocado uma senha neles, que estavam em uma parte dos arquivos que ninguém poderia localizar!” sussurrou Bruce, que já estava muito corado e se arrependia de não ter insistido um pouco mais para que Tony desabilitasse as câmeras de vigilância do quarto (e no laboratório, e na garagem...).

 

“Uhm... Thor?” Tony chamou um pouco sem jeito.

 

O deus se virou para ele como se o que estivesse fazendo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, o que dizia alguma coisa sobre o mundo dele.

 

“Sim?”

 

“Como foi que você conseguiu achar esses vídeos?”

 

“Acionei o bastão mágico até que ele pediu por uma senha. E então chamei seu nome, amigo de ferro, e as imagens apareceram.”

 

“Stark? Sua senha é Stark?” perguntou Bruce indignado.

 

“Era uma ideia brilhante! Quem é que iria pensar que eu seria tão idiota ao ponto de por meu próprio nome como senha?”

 

“Qualquer um que conheça seu ego.”

 

Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos antes que os gemidos da tv lhes trouxessem de volta para a realidade.

 

“Uhm, Thor? Será que dá para você tirar o vídeo?” perguntou Tony ainda meio sem jeito.

 

Ao ver que Thor começou a bater aleatoriamente nos botões, Bruce tirou o controle dele e desligou a tv. Nunca mais deixariam Thor sozinho na torre.


End file.
